Death Eaters Revenge
by twilightharrypotterlover101
Summary: Lily Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts is not going well. Between dealing with her Slytherin brother, Albus, a full on prank war with James, several weddings, and someone trying to kill her and her family, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The most shocking memory I have of my childhood is when I found out my brother, Albus, was in the Slytherin House. Then again, I'm still technically a child and I'm sure there are many more crazy things to come.

It was the day after I went with my Mum and Dad to take Al and James to the Kings Cross Station to go to the Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I was only nine; thus giving me two more years until I got to join them there. It was Al's first year, and the day before he had been scared to death. Of the school, James tormenting him, being a Slytherin. James kept taunting him, telling him he would be one, but when never expected it to be true. Besides, since when is James ever right?

James' owl, Snitch, was pecking at the window. Mum was in her office writing the results of the latest Quidditch match between the Appleby Arrows and the Wigtown Wanderers for the Daily Prophet since she was the senior Quidditch correspondence. Dad was off doing his Auror duties. So, I excitedly let the owl in, took the note that was tied to his foot, and watched him fly off to the mysterious world that was Hogwarts.

As I tore open the note, I couldn't help but be suspicious. James would never risk his popularity by writing this soon after being there, and Al wouldn't risk being made fun of by James. Something was up. The note was short.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily. I'm a Slytherin. Love, Albus _

I ran to Mum's office, note in hand. "Mum, Mum!"

"What is it, Lily?" She asks, frantic. I was freaking out a bit, with good reason.

I mean, Al couldn't be a _Slytherin._ We were Potter's, for crying out loud! Our father, Harry Potter, had killed the darkest wizard of all time! How in the world could his son possibly be in the same House as Lord Voldemort, who killed my grandparents?

He couldn't! Not sweet, loving Al, who always stuck up for me when James was being a jerk. The same Al who felt guilty when he got rid of our Garden Gnomes! Who was by far the nicest, most sensitive of the Potter's and Weasley's! This just couldn't be. The Sorting Hat had made a mistake was all. Yes, that was it. Or so I tried to convince myself.

I watched as Mum read the letter. Then she read it again. And again, and again, and again. Finally she looked up, her face blank.

"Maybe this is James joking with us?" She's tries to say reassuringly, but it comes out a question.

"Maybe." I murmur. "Or maybe Al is secretly a Dark Wizard."

"Lily Luna Potter! Do not say that about your brother! Albus is the sweetest, kindest, most loving child I have!" Mum says, giving me a pointed glare.

"Fine." I grumble. "Well? What are we going to do?" I say, bouncing up and down. The excitement and anxiety of the situation was getting to my little nine-year-old self.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's fine. Wash up for dinner." She says.

"But, Mum, he's a, a…_Slytherin_." I protest.

"And it's fine if he is! Wash up!"

Later, when Dad got home, he didn't take it nearly as well. I watched him read Al's letter at the dinner table. He only read it once, but as he did the color drained from his face. He put the letter down and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "A Slytherin." He muttered. "A SLYTHERIN!" I almost jumped out of my seat when he yelled that at the top of his lungs.

"Now, now, Harry. You said at the station…" Mum started.

"I know what I said at the station! But Bloody hell, Ginny! Albus, a Slytherin!" He put his head in his hands.

The day before when Al was worrying about be a Slytherin, Dad pulled him aside, but I head every word. "Albus Severus, you were named after two Hogwarts Headmasters. One was a Slytherin, and probably one of the bravest men I've ever known." I know now that all of his useless pep talking was a bunch of BS.

"Daddy, I know! The Sorting Hat must be wrong!" I say.

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong." He mumbles, almost to himself.

"What'd you say?"Mum asks.

"It's nothing. I better go write him back." And with that Dad gets up from the table, his food untouched, and heads into his room muttering, "I don't believe it. Albus, a Slytherin."

The second most shocking memory was during my first year at Hogwarts. I had taken the trip across the lake with Hagrid leading the way like all the first years do. We had all entered the Great Hall and were standing in a long line of first years, waiting to be sorted.

I was nervous, I had to admit. I'd liked to tell myself that I didn't care what House I got in, but that was a lie. I hated the Slytherins, all except Al, with a passion. I couldn't help it; I had been raised that way. And the Ravenclaws, well I just wasn't smart enough to get in that House. The Hufflepuff House, to me, seemed like the House for losers who didn't have any special qualities. But that's just me. So, yeah, I wanted to be a Gryffindor _so_ bad!

I was near the back of the line talking to a girl who I sat with on the train, Alana Patterson. We were betting on which House the students would get in once they got up to the Sorting Hat. I was getting way more right; so far she owed me six Sickles and fifteen Knuts. She kept claiming that since she was a Muggle born and I knew all these kids plus their siblings and parents, I had an unfair advantage, and I guess she was right. Like I cared.

The next kid to walk onto the stage was Leo Malfoy. Unlike his brother and father, he had dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes like his mother.

"Oh, no doubt about this one. All or nothing Slytherin." I tell Alana.

"Deal." She replies. "But why are you so sure he's going to be a Slytherin?"

"Because he's a Malfoy. And Malfoy's are dirty, rotten, no good…" Leo had sat down on the chair and was placing the Sorting Hat on his head. Before he could even set it down, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My mouth dropped. I was thoroughly shocked. In its old age the Hat was losing its touch. That was two mistakes in the past three years! I looked towards the Gryffindor table. They were cheering, except James who wore a similar expression to my own. Finally he gained his composure and started cheering along with everyone else. I looked to the Slytherin table. I saw Al who also looked just as shocked as I did, and beside him Scorpio Malfoy who had his fists balled up and was raging.

"Well, Potter. Looks like you owe me six Sickles and fifteen Knuts." Alana says smirking.

These memories came back to me as I was packing my school trunk. James, Al, and I were leaving tomorrow to Hogwarts and I hadn't even started packing. Some would call that procrastinating. James was entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Al's sixth, and I was a going to be a fourth year.

I began taking out all the clutter in the bottom of my trunk. Empty ink wells, quills, parchment, and lots of stuff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Extendable Ears, a Skiving Snackbox, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Instant Darkness Powder, all from Uncle George's shop. James and I went through this stuff like the Cookie Monster goes through cookies. There was also a much wilted flower in the bottom of the trunk from my first trip to Hogsmeade last year. Hunter Evans gave it to me when we had our first kiss. My very first kiss. Ah, good times. Even better when I found out he was screwing with a Hufflepuff fifth year. 

"James, Al, Lily, dinner!" Mum called up.

"Teddy and Victoire are here, too!" Dad adds. I quickly rush down the stairs at that. Teddy was a brother to us. Heck, I liked him better than my real brothers. His parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts almost twenty-five years ago. Dad is Teddy's godfather; Teddy was practically raised here. Victoire was our cousin, Bill's daughter, and had been dating Teddy for five years.

"Teddy!" I squeal like a child and rush up to hug him. He laughs.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Victoire." I say hugging her as well.

"Hi, Lily!" She said. She was beaming. Something about her made her look like she was glowing. And she couldn't stay still; she was practically jumping up and down. Teddy came and put his arm around me.

"So, Lily. Excited for Hogwarts? Fourth year, whoo hoo!" Teddy says.

"She better enjoy it because next year will kill her with the O.W.L.s." James says coming down the stairs. "Teddy, my man! What's up?" He asks bumping Teddy's fist.

"Albus get down here right now!" Mum yelled.

"Just a minute!" He yells back down. Al had spent his whole summer locked in his room or out of the house. We hardly ever saw him and I didn't think I was the only one worrying if he was finally living up to his House.

"Al get your butt down here!" Victoire yelled. Sheesh, impatient, aren't we? Al trudges down the stairs.

"Bloody! What's your problem, Victoire?" Al asks.

"Okay, Teddy said I had to tell you all at one time, so, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She holds out her left hand for all of us to see. Teddy was grinning proudly.

"Oh my Gosh! Congratulations!" I say, now jumping up and down with Victoire. Mum hugs her.

"This is wonderful!"She says.

"Congrats, man!" James says, slapping Teddy on the back. Al nods in agreement.

"Thanks." He says. Dad stays in the background, smiling hugely like the real father, or godfather, he is. I'm sure he's have his sappy talk with Teddy later.

"Well everyone, let's eat!" Mum says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning everything was a chaotic blur.

"Mum, where are my jeans?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Lily."

"Mum, I need some Mascara!" I told her after I had found my jeans and pulled them on.

"Well why didn't you tell me yesterday when I asked you if you needed anything?"

"Because I thought you had some!"

"I do, but I need it too."

"But you can go buy some, I can't."

"I'll send you some."

"I need to put some on now!"

"Then go put it on but leave it here."

"I'm gonna need it tomorrow too!"

"I said I would send you some!"

"It won't get to Hogwarts by tomorrow!"

"Lily!"

"Mum!"

"Would you to shut it and get in the car? We're going to be late!" Dad yells.

"Not until I get my Mascara." I say.

"Your Mascara!" Mum huffs.

"Just leave them here." Al says heading out to the car.

"Lily, get in the car!" Dad yells.

"I got it." James says, coming over and picking me up. He carries me to the car thrown over his shoulder. I'm kicking and screaming and throwing a full on tantrum now.

"Bloody hell, James! Put me down!"

"Language!" Mum yells from behind me.

"I don't know about you, but I actually want to get to Hogwarts this year." James says, throwing me into the front seat by Dad. We had sorted out all the seating arrangements last night to save the drama this morning. So much for that.

Dad had to learn how to drive a Muggle car to be an Auror. One of the many crazy requirements. Then, to fit in with our Muggle neighbors, he bought a Muggle car. Personally I just think he likes driving it.

When Mum squeezed into the back in between Al and James she was crying. Dad looked at her through the rear view mirror. James climbs in beside her and shuts the door. Then, we're off the Kings Cross Station.

"Honey," Dad begins delicately, "what's wrong?" Then he gives me a pointed look as if her tears were my fault. Well, they weren't. Fights like this were daily now between Mum and me, and she never broke down into tears.

"It's just…they're growing up so fast!" She throws her head on James' shoulder and begins to cry harder. I groan. Dad looks relieved. James is giving Mum a disgusted look and is trying to gently remove her from his shirt. She looks up, glares at him, throws her head back on his shoulder, and continues her crying.

"Sweetie, its okay…" Dad says cautiously but she interrupts.

"I mean Scarlet is already out of the house and is getting married soon!"

Scarlet is my sister. Sort of. Blood relation? No. But my parents raised her from the time she was a toddler, and she live with us until she was an adult. She my father's godfather's child, if that makes any sense. Confusing, I know. But she's Sirius Black's daughter, biologically, and my parents daughter, well every other way.

I looked over to my dad and he was scowling. Probably on account of being reminded of Scarlet's wedding. When she was a seventh year she fell in love with a professor at Hogwarts. But that's not the only thing that pissed Dad off. He was Damon Snape. As in the son of Severus Snape, whom my father pretty much hated even though he was dead. And named his son after him. Yeah, all that crap about Snape being one of the bravest men he knew, blah, blah, blah; total BS.

Now Scarlet and her fiancé were both Professors at Hogwarts. Which means I was going to be taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by my sister, and Potions by my soon-to-be brother-in-law. Yay, me.

"And now Teddy and Victoire are engaged!" Mum continues on with her rant. "And this is James' last year! And Albus is a sixth year! And I can't get rid of Lily fast enough!" Everyone in the car laughs at that, but Mum is still crying with her head on James' shoulder and squeezing Al's arm all the way to the Station.

When we reached Platform 9 3/4, the whole family was there. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, and Dominique to see Louis off, who was a seventh year. Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, and Molly were there for fifth year Lucy. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina for Fred and Roxanne, seventh and fifth year. And, of course, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were telling Rose, sixth year, and Hugo, my year, goodbye as well. Even Gramps and Mawmaw were there to see us off.

"Now, you kids be good! Gracious, I can't believe you're all leaving! I'm gonna miss you all so much!" Molly Weasley the elder was saying as she hugged each of her grandchildren.

"Molly, Dear. They'll be over for Christmas." Arthur Weasley was telling his wife.

"Ah, yes, yes. You're right, of course." She says stepping back into the crook of her husband's arm.

"Alright Weasley's plus three Potter's who are about to leave for Hogwarts, come over here!" Uncle George says. Louis, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Al, and I made are way over to him, not knowing what to expect. With George, you never knew.

"What is it?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I'm talking!"

"Can I go now?" We were all asking.

"Would you shut up?" George yells. We all go quiet. "Thank you. Now, these are brand new products I've just come up with for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Not even for sale yet. Here you go. Pass them around." He handed a bag to James who took a box out of the bag and passed it to Hugo. When I pulled mine out of the bag, I examined it. It was a box that looked like a Muggle's deck of cards.

"George, we all have Muggle playing cards from your store." Rose said.

"These aren't cards! They're…well I haven't really come up with a name yet. That was always Fred's thing." We all look down and get quiet in respect for George's twin Fred, not his son. We all knew how he and George came up with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes together, and how he died not long after. "Anyway," George says snapping out of it, "its powder that you pour into someone's drink. When they drink it, well anything can happen after that! Their hair turns blue, their face explodes in zits, they get all wrinkly, they start shaking profusely, or they grow a tail, whatever! Enjoy! Just tell me how they are, and name suggestions are always welcome."

A chorus of 'thanks!' followed as everyone dispersed. I looked at the lid of the box George had given us. It had the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo stamped on. I took the lid off and five packets fell out. I bent down to pick them up, and when I did bumped heads with Leo Malfoy.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" I yell, standing up.

"Chill, Potter. I was just helping you." He says handing me the packets I had dropped. I take them and shove them into my pocket.

"Well I don't need your help!" I say, totally ready for a fight. Then I feel a large hand on my shoulder. It was dad. He nods to Malfoy and then pulls me aside.

"Hey, what was that about?" He asks me.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Okay, whatever. I'm not that interested anyway. Look, I need you to write your Mother letters this year…"

"Dad, I always write…"

"From your bothers." He finishes. "They hardly ever write and I don't suppose that will change this year. But you saw her, she's losing it, I think. Just, please do it. For her sanity." I snort.

"What's in it for me?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and slips me two Galleons.

"I swear Scarlet has ruined my sweet baby girl." He says. "Speaking of Scarlet…I need you to keep an eye on her. It's her first year as a teacher and that boyfriend of hers,"

"Fiancé." I say.

"Huh?"

"Fiancé, Dad. They're getting married." I say. He scowls.

"Yeah, about that. Look, I won't get mad if you use that powder George just gave you on Scarlet, so long as it gets rid of the boy."

"Dad!" I say, pretending to be shocked. "I could never! Unless…" I hold out my palm and Dad puts another Galleon in it.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Just make sure she doesn't, like, snog him during class or anything. Keep her focused and make sure she's actually _teaching_…" The horn sounds for the last chance to get on board.

"Got to go, Dad. Bye, I love you!" I say rushing onto the train. Then I look back to wave at Mum, who's crying again.

"Bye, Mum!" I say as the train pulls away from the Kings Cross Station and I can finally begin my fourth year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked down the train looking for the compartment where James had put my stuff. Looking in the compartment window to my right, I saw Alana Patterson, my fellow fourth year Gryffindor and friend since first year, waving at me frantically and motioning me to join her. I open the compartment door and fling myself into my best friend's arms.

"Alana!" I yell, laughing.

"Lily! God, I've _missed_ you!"

"Don't sound so surprised." I say taking a seat beside Alana. "That my stuff?" I ask pointing to a trunk with a cage on top.

"Yeah. It was _so_ thoughtful of James to get us a compartment all to ourselves." Gushes another fourth year Gryffindor, Irene Sanchez.

"James? Thoughtful? Then that can't be my stuff because James is not thoughtful." I reply.

"Seriously, Irene? You _still_ have a crush on James?" Alana asks in disbelief. She'd been crushing on my brother since first year! You'd think she'd get the picture by now. Ain't. Gonna. Happen.

"Well, maybe…" She says shyly. Right, I knew better. Irene was the bluntest person I knew.

"Sick." I mutter.

"Oh, come on, Lily. This is his last year! Who knows? Maybe this will be _my_ year. To finally hook up with him."

"I repeat: sick. Look Irene." I put my hands on both her shoulders for emphasis. "You will _never _have a chance with James. Number one: You're a fourth year, he's a seventh. Number two: You're my friend, and he would never date my friend. Get that through you thick skull!"

"Number three: He's I just saw him snogging some girl in another compartment." Says Kyra Rogers, Irene's best friend.

"What? No he's not!" Irene says.

"Told ya. No chance."

"Now Lily. Don't you think it's a _little_ early to be crushing dreams?" My other best friend, Eliza Hoffmann, says, coming into the compartment.

"It's never too early for dream crushing Ellie!" I say standing up to hug her as Alana does the same. She laughs.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Eliza." Irene and Kyra say.

"Here, El, sit. We can squeeze." Alana says shoving me and my stuff over.

"Hey!" I say. There was lots of pushing and shoving and rearranging and noise until everyone got settled. We finally did.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Kyra asks to break the silence. I give Alana a look. I hate this small talk.

"Yeah, great." Eliza says. Me and Alana both look at her then, because we could tell she was lying. She was the worst liar ever, her voice got all high and squeaky and she answered too quickly. We knew that her mum married a Muggle and when her mum died her dad wasn't happy about being stuck with a "magic freak" as he called her. We would have to drill her later. "And yours?"

"Oh, it was great! My Dad got remarried." Kyra replies. I groan.

"What is it?" Kyra asks me.

"There are just a lot of weddings going on for me right now. It's kind of annoying."

"You're not happy for Scarlet?" El asks me.

"No, I am. Sort of. But Teddy's getting engaged to Victoire now, and getting dressed up two times in the same year is two times over my limit."

"Of course you would be worried about wearing a dress." Alana says.

"Ooo, Lily! Is that your puppy?" Eliza asks pointing to the cage on top of my trunk. Hogwarts had recently expanded the pet rule to small dogs, rabbits, guinea pigs, and hamsters.

"Yes!" I say taking her out of the cage. She was a little West Highland Terrier.

"Aw! What's her name?" Eliza gushes.

"Duchess. Or Dutch, for short."

"She's adorable! Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, sure." I say handing Duchess to Eliza. She immediately starts jumping up and down, getting excited. She jumps down from Eliza's lap and starts running around the compartment through all our legs.

"Ugh! Put the mutt up." Alana says. She definitely wasn't a dog person. Or an animal person. She wasn't an outdoors person and didn't like anything that involved getting dirty. Some people call her a priss.

"Alana! She's not a mutt! She's adorable." Eliza says. Then Duchess begins barking.

"She didn't like your snotty comment." I tell Alana. Al is walking by our compartment. He opens the door and sticks his head in.

"Lily, shut your stupid dog up." He says. Duchess runs out of the compartment.

"NO! Duchess! Al, look what you did!" I say running after her.

"_I_ didn't do anything." He says making no attempt to help me. I start running down the corridor chasing Duchess.

"DUCHESS! Come here, girl!" I hear Eliza chasing after me.

"Duchess!" She calls. Duchess was much faster than me and could get through people better than I could. Pretty soon I can't see her anymore, and I start to panic.

"Duchess!" I cry.

"Duchess!" Ellie yells. I start to look in the compartment doors for her, and in one I see James laying on top of some girl, snogging her. I go in. He jumps up and turns around quickly.

"Ugh, Lily! Get the hell out of here!" He says. The girl is sitting down behind him looking extremely embarrassed and annoyed.

"James, Duchess got away! I can't find her!" I say. He turns back to the girl; I recognize her as a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"This is about your stupid dog? Get out!" He yells. I turn to the girl.

"Did James tell you he has lice?" I asked her. She looks mortified.

"James, you have…" She starts.

"No, of course not! She's lying."

"Yeah, because he's going to take the blame when your head starts itching and he didn't do anything about it because he wanted to get in your pants." She stands up.

"Uh, I better go James." She said, leaving.

"Sophia, she's making this up." James said.

"I know. I just forgot I have to meet Callie. I'll see you later, though." Once she's gone James turns to me, raging.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was under the impression I was talking to my brother."

"I'm not your brother." I sigh.

"I wish. Now help me find Duchess!"

"No! You drove Sophia away! Why would I help you?"

"Because you'll be snogging a different girl after we find Duchess."

"It's on, you know." He says.

"What's on?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going to get you back. For getting rid of Sophia."

"Oh, God! Really, James? You don't care about her! You met her ten minutes ago!"

"Doesn't matter. You humiliated me, and I _will _get you back. Revenge is sweet."

"Hey guys. Hate to interrupt, but I think this belongs to you, Lily." Fred comes into the compartment holding Duchess!

"Duchess! You scared me to death!" I say taking her from Fred and holding her close.

"You weren't scared enough to stop fighting with your brother to look for her." He replies.

"I was trying to get him to help look." I say still cradling my baby.

"Sure. By the way, she likes Extendable Ears." He holds up the fleshy thing hanging from a string. It was covered in dog slobber and had little razor sharp teeth marks in it.

"Good to know I won't have to buy chew toys. I have a million of those things." James looks up suddenly as if he just realized Fred and I were there.

"Fred! I need your help. Get out Lily." He says.

"Fine. But only because I _want _to leave, not because you told me to."

"Yeah sure, whatever." I walk out of the compartment and walk down the hall until I find the one with my friends in it. I didn't care what James was talking to Fred about; I knew it was about him getting back at me and I would be ready when it came. Eliza was already back in our compartment sitting beside Alana.

"Duchess! You scared us! Bad dog! Don't ever do that again!" Eliza says while taking her from me and hugging her tight.

"Oh yeah, that's going to teach her a lesson." Alana says rolling her eyes.

"Well I can't spank this precious angel." El says. I nod my agreement.

"Well at least put it up. I don't want to go chasing after her again." Alana says.

"You didn't go chasing after her!" I say, but put Duchess back in her cage anyway.

"Thank you. Now let's talk important stuff."

Alana starts telling us the story of her traditional summer romance. She dated a guy, fell in love, then broke up with him when she left for Hogwarts. It was the same every year. Once she was done we moved on to all the latest Wizard world gossip.

It didn't take long for the grassy plains to rise up into huge mountains and the sun to set. We were approaching Hogwarts fast.

"We should change into our robes." Irene said. We all get up to do so.

Before I know it we're exiting the train, entering a Horseless Carriage, and pulling up to the wonderful world of Hogwarts. The big castle rose up, large and intimidating, with secret rooms and passages. The most amazing place in the world.

Irene, Kyra, Alana, Eliza, and I all enter the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table. We chat excitedly with all the other students we hadn't seen in two months.

I look up at the enchanted ceiling. I could see right through it, into the night sky outside. It was a perfect night, clear, not a cloud to be seen, and a beautiful full moon. The doors to the Great Hall opened up wide and all the first years came piling in, led by Hagrid, looking nervous and excited.

The Sorting went by in a blur. The sorting hat sang its song and then the Sorting began. I didn't pay attention at all, just cheered when my fellow Gryffindor cheered and tried to ignore my growling stomach. Finally the last first year stepped up to the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed. I didn't even care about the poor kid's fate; I just wanted food. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, stood up from the teacher table and took place at the front of the stage.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, students." She began. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are ready to come back here and work hard. I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Scarlet Potter!" McGonagall gestured to my sister and she came and stood beside the Headmaster. She waved to everyone. Her eyes swept the room and landed on our table. They searched for a time and landed on me. I smiled and waved.

Then I looked around the Great Hall myself. All the guys' mouths were hanging open with drool running down their chins. It was expected; Scarlet was gorgeous. Slim figure, extremely pale, big dark eyes, and black hair that was currently hanging down her back in ringlets.

I looked down to the end of the table and saw James looking down here. We saw each other and rolled our eyes. I saw Hugo sitting across from me, wearing the same expression as all the other guys in the room. I kicked him hard under the table.

"Hugo!" I hissed, "_What_ do you think you're doing?! You're family!" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Well…we're not blood related!" He said.

"Oh my God! She's engaged!"

"Fine." He says looking down.

"Let's eat!" McGonagall saying waving her hand. I had most of her speech. Oh well. Then I dug in.

_**Hey, everyone thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! And bear with me, I kind of have writers block at the moment, but I will update ASAP!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood considering I was being woken up early and I was about to go to class. I guess just being at Hogwarts still had its effect on me. I roll out of bed and walk to my trunk. Opening it, I reach in to grab a pair of robes and my hands come out wet and gooey.

"EW!" I yell. There was think, lumpy, nasty stuff filled to the rim of my trunk. Eliza comes over.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Look!" I yell, gesturing to my trunk. "Who did this?!" I yell louder to my roommates. Most of them were already up and getting dressed themselves, but Alana was still in bed. Kyra and Irene come over to peer into my trunk.

"That's sick." Irene mutters.

"Looks like oatmeal." Kyra states.

"Alana! Did you do this?" I say throwing a shoe at her.

"Do what?!" She yells, sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dump this crap in my trunk!"

"No, I did not! So shut up!" She says, lying back down and pulling the covers over her head.

"James." I mumble suddenly.

"What?" Irene says, always interested in James.

"James! He did this! Ugh, I'll kill him!"

"Why do you think James did this?" Eliza asks.

"I don't think. I _know_ he did it." Then I tell them about yesterday on the train, and how James said he would get me back.

"Well, now I'm going to get him back." I say. Eliza groans.

"Oh, lord." She says.

Later in the Great Hall for breakfast, wearing Alana's robes, I walk past James holding my bowl of oatmeal. He's smirking, and when I walk behind him, I jump it on his head. His friends begin laughing.

"Seriously, Lily? That's the best you've got?" He says still laughing, as he casts a spell to get rid of the oatmeal.

"Miss Potter!" McGonagall says, walking towards us. I lean down to James.

"Of course not. That was just the beginning." I tell him as McGonagall reaches us.

"Miss Potter, what was the meaning of that?" She asks.

"Well, he deserved it, you see…"

"That's enough. Detention tonight."

"Professor, this morning James,"

"I said that's enough Miss Potter. Take your seat." I see James smirking as I walk down the long table to where Ellie and Alana were sitting. As I sit down they start laughing hysterically.

"Real smart." Alana says through her laughter.

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" Eliza asks me.

"I don't know! I was just mad. Admittedly, that was pretty stupid,"

"Really stupid. And pointless. Embarrassing, too. For you, I mean."

"Thank you, Alana. I get it. But I'm not done yet. I'm going to get him so good. Any suggestions as to how?" Immediately Alana perks up and leans in to discuss how we were going to torture James. Eliza stays back, rolling her eyes and occasionally giving her input.

Later in Defense Against the Dark Arts I had a feeling this would be my hardest class. For the actual work, no. Scarlet wouldn't let me fail. Maybe. But to get through it and keep my lunch down at the same time.

All the fourth year guys were staring at my sister! Not just staring at her, but checking her out. Undressing her with their eyes. Who knows what the perverted teenage guy mind was coming up with?

"Hey, Scar." I say passing by her on the way to my seat.

"Lily!" She squeals hugging me. She was wearing her dark hair in a bun with chopsticks sticking out of it.

"Wow, America has matured you." I say sarcastically. She had been gone for a while traveling the world with Damon Snape.

"And you've stayed the same. Good! God, I haven't seen you in, like, a year."

"Nope." I say. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, yeah sure, whatever. But look, I have to talk to you. And James, and Al. You know, catch up."

"Hmmhumm." I mumble walking to a desk in front of Eliza and Alana. I take a seat beside Hugo. He was staring at Scarlet-opps, I mean, Professor Potter. I smack him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks.

"We've gone over this before. Scarlet is my sister, therefore; your cousin. She is totally off limits to you, especially, but also every other dumb ass guy in this school."

"Fine." He mutters sulkily.

"I mean it. How are these other non-relatives supposed to get over her if you can't?"

"No one said I was supposed to be a role-model. And I don't _like_ her. But there's no denying she's hot."

"Yes, but, she's always been hot and you've never acted like this."

"Well that was before I hit puberty."

"Ugh! Okay, thanks for that. This conversation is officially over." I say.

"Thank God." He replies.

I turn my attention to Scarlet. She's trying to get everyone's attention. Easy for the guys, because they hadn't taken their eyes off her, but the girls were still gossiping loudly. So, Scarlet stands up on top of the nearest desk. Fourth year Ravenclaw, Henry Parkinson's eyes go wide as he tries to sneak a peek up Scarlet's long teaching robes.

"HEY! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Scarlet shouts. The class gets quiet.

"Thank you. Now. Let's begin." Scarlet starts talking about the introduction into The Defense Against the Dark Arts, but remains on the desk. She paces back and forth, occasionally hopping to the next desk over. The guys were loving this.

Then, a goody two-shoes Ravenclaw, Ann McKnight raises her hand. Scarlet calls on her.

"Professor Potter," She begins nervously, "it's against school rules to stand on the desks." Scarlet ponders this for a moment, and then, continues her lecture on top of the desks. Ann is blushing and ducking her head.

Oh, wasn't this going to be a fun year.

I spend my class time thinking of ways to prank James. Finally, the bell rings. Scarlet stops me on the way out.

"Who was the youngest person to cast a Patronous?" She asks me.

"Uh, dad?" I say very confused by this question.

"Okay, so that wasn't the best question. Harry told us that story a hundred times. But you _so_ weren't listening to what I was saying." She says.

"No, I didn't. Did you expect anything less?"

"No, I guess not. But what had you so distracted?" So, I tell Scarlet about James and our prank war.

"You're not going to get me in trouble, are you?" I ask her.

"God no! I want to help. There's this great spell I know…"

_**Okay guys, sorry this took so long. Please review!!!**_


End file.
